Orgullo o Amor?
by 2802Yana
Summary: No soy buena en esto de los resúmenes xD Y no me gusta hacer spoiler o como se escriba así que disfruten... Acepto tomatazos U.u ya que soy principiante y bueno si quieren que continué díganme c: Den su opinión asi continuare el fic e incluso puedo hacer mas OwO amo Popo x TL y Ness x Lucas w
1. Orgullo o amor

**Orgullo o amor? **

-Joder, corre!-

-Eso es lo que hago!-

- Pues que lento! Ven –Agarrando la mano del otro chico y entrando a un muy estrecho Closet en el cuarto de los psíquicos.

-Toon, No podemos estar aquí!-

-Que tarde me lo dices! No estuviéramos aquí si tu no hubieras hecho enojar a Nana y a Toon zelda hasta el punto de querer matarnos!-

-Bueno, perdón solo fue un reflejo no era mi intención molestar a Toon zelda.-

- Esto pasa por tus estúpidos celos…. Que tanto amas a tu hermana?- Dijo molesto y con un tono muy notoriamente celoso pero volteando al otro extremo del closet para que popo no lo notara. Antes de que popo pudiera responder Los dos psíquicos entraron a la habitación.

- Bueno luke, ya terminamos el entrenamiento…. Que quieres hacer ahora?- dijo en Psíquico con pelinegro acercándose a su "compañero" mostrando una sonrisa algo macabra y seductora a la vez…

-em…y..yo…Quiero… - apenas y podía hablar el rubio sonrojado tras la acción de su compañero, pero antes de que pudieran juntar sus labios, Una escaladora muy enojada Entro a la habitación gritando – Donde están!?-

Ness muy sorprendido y avergonzado solo ton grito- que no te enseñaron a tocar!?

Mientras tanto en el closet-

-Shhhh… Nos descubrirán- susurro popo mientras los de afuera se peleaban (Ness y nana) , Toon link no soportaba estar encerrado con tanta presión parecía lombriz…. Su compañero no sabía qué hacer para tranquilizarlo así que engancho sus manos con las de TL, Lo agarro delicadamente para ponerlo pegado al extremo del mueble (N/A: En la esquina xD ) Y lo inmovilizo provocando un sonrojo hasta las orejas a Toon link ya que no acostumbraba que nadie lo tocara y si lo hacían el los recibía con un golpe o mínimo una patada en la entrepierna, Pero para el ese momento fue Diferente Las manos de popo eran tan cálidas, Tan suaves que deseaba que lo tocara otra vez.

Toon Link:

Estábamos tranquilos en una pelea entre popo y yo ya que para nosotros eso era normal hasta que nos encontramos con más ni menos que Nana, Toon Zelda y… La persona que popo mas odiaba… Red, No entiendo como popo puede ser tan celoso de su hermana ni que fuera a casarse con red o algo por estilo pero Es algo que me molesta de El…. Eso me pone….. como decirlo…. No soy bueno para esto… ESPEREN! SON CELOS!?... Yo soy muy Orgulloso coma para aceptarlo…..Como podría yo estar enamo…Enamora…..Tsk! ni siquiera puedo decirlo, Es decir ese escalador No es que este feo, No!... Pero su sonrisa…Sus hoyuelos que se hacen cada vez que sonríe… Su mirada….. De repente un grito me distrajo por suerte de mis pensamientos tan raros, Eran nana y Toon Zelda enojadas junto con popo que miraba feo a Red, Antes de que pudiera decir algo Las chicas se lanzaron sin ninguna razón que yo entienda sobre nosotros y por suerte logramos escapar y asi fue como terminamos en un ropero, En una habitación que ni siquiera es nuestra, En una situación incómoda y Algo sofocante mente embriagante…. Tener a popo tan cerca de mi es algo que no sucede todos los días incluso cuando me toco para tranquilizarme tenia ganas de que volviera a hacerlo….


	2. Ganándole al orgullo

**Ganándole al orgullo**

Toon Link: Después de un largo Momento dentro de ese estrecho Armario, Popo seguía agarrándome para tranquilizarme, no es que sea claustrofóbico ni nada por el estilo pero estar muy cerca de popo me ponía realmente nervioso incluso llegue a desviar la mirada para que no notara mis coloridas mejillas.

Popo al parecer estaba demasiado distraído viendo como peleaba su gemela con Ness sobre la "privacidad" ya que nana no dejo divertirse a Ness un rato y bueno Esta vez no encontraba motivo para reírme o quejarme del asunto ya que Popo y yo Éramos los que estaban dentro del armario desde un principio.

Un rato después pude oír una cuarta voz muy aguda y femenina, claro era Toon zelda enfadada.

-No los encontré en ningún lado!- Dijo TZ entrando a la habitación con algo de furia apretando los puños.

- Vez Ness! No están por ningún lado de la mansión, Y los únicos que pueden saber son ustedes dos!- Respondió la gemela de Popo apuntando a los dos psíquicos.

-Ya te dije que no lo sabemos! No los hemos visto desde el desayuno!- Dijo con furia el pelinegro tratando de conseguir la privacidad que supuestamente él pensaba que tenía antes de que llegara nana.

**Mientras tanto dentro del closet….**

-Popo ya me puedes soltar- susurre algo frustrado y nervioso.

Popo solo se sonrojo y me soltó rápidamente desviando la mirada para seguir viendo la pelea que el habíamos empezado y terminamos por meter a nuestros amigos psíquicos.

**Volviendo afuera xD**

-Yo se que están escondidos por aquí! Es el único lugar de la mansión en donde podrían esconderse!

- No creo que sean tan tontos como para meterse a nuestra habitación sabiendo que odiamos que invadan nuestra privacidad! – Dijo el pelinegro resaltando las últimas palabras que dijo.

-Eso no es asunto nuestro! Solo díganos donde se esconden- Contesto la "princesita"

Por suerte para las chicas iba pasando lucario por el pasillo y claro estaba la puerta abierta y no faltaba que nana fuera por él para ahorrarse la búsqueda (N/A: Ya ven que lucario puede ver atreves de las cosas o algo así apareció en el juego de Super smash bros xD ).

-No creo que encuentren algo-Dijo el pelinegro haciendo un pequeño berrinché.

Lucario para Salir rápido de todo ese rollo Simplemente uso sus poderes buscando alrededor de la habitación y rápidamente apunto al Armario.

**Dentro del Armario ( 0w0 ) Toon Link:**

Ohh shit- Susurre apretando el suéter de mi compañero con los puños algo nervioso-

Después de unos segundos en pánico alguien abrió el armario haciendo que popo y yo saliéramos con prisa cayendo al piso ya que era muy estrecho adentro.

Al salir y caer al piso mi reacción fue contraria a lo que pensaba, Nana y Toon zelda en vez de que nos agarraran a golpes se soltaron riendo, Mientras que El Pelinegro nos miraba enojado y Lucas con cara de FDW! Al parecer no entendía nada al igual que yo…

-Esto….. Toon t…te puedes bajar?... – Fue lo único que escuche de mi compañero altamente sonrojado antes de mirar la posición en la que habíamos caído Popo y yo, Era obvio que se reirían ya que Yo caí arriba de popo en una pose muy comprometedora por así decirlo.

Al notarlo rápidamente me levante y fruncí el seño por soportar las risas de las chicas me habían hecho enojar…

-Muy bien ya se rieron bastante, Ya basta!- grite enojado pero al parecer no sirvió de nada ya que siguieron riendo hasta reventar – y bien popo!? No les vas a decir nada!? – enojado recurrí a popo para que calmara a su hermana de un infarto de risa junto con Toon Zelda.

-Creo que ya hable demasiado por hoy- dijo el castaño sonriendo nerviosamente tocándose la nuca- Aparte no creo que le hagan daño a nadie, solo se ríen.

-A mi me enfadan! Esto es muy estup…. –antes de que pudiera terminar mi frase alguien me interrumpió.

-Me importa un coño que se enfaden! Alguien me puede explicar que carajo pasa aquí y porque ustedes dos estaban en nuestra habitación!? – Dijo el pelinegro muy enojado y algo confundido.

Al final, Al parecer nadie le respondió lo que causo que nos corriera de su habitación por suerte y gracias a Lucas no fue a patadas pero si con gritos.

Pero bueno cualquiera se enojaría si no respetaran su privacidad. Y más cuando estas a punto de hacer "Eso" con alguien.

Después de un par de horas (Eran las 5:02) Las chicas calmaron sus carcajadas decidieron solo hacernos carilla a mí y a popo Lo cual Me enojaba Eso no era de acuerdo a mi personalidad, Todos en esta mansión saben que me enojo fácilmente!

Al parecer a popo no le enojaba para nada, El simplemente mostraba sus hoyuelos con una sonrisa y sus mejillas algo rojas eso también me enojaba como puede reírse de algo como esto! Y bueno claro que me anime a preguntárselo mientras veíamos tv en la habitación.

-Oye popo –dije algo frustrado- no te enoja lo que digan las chicas? –Termine la oración sentándome en su cama a un lado de el.

-Para nada- Oí con un tono serio pero ni siquiera me miro ni de reojo.

-Eh! Porque? Eso es algo que cansa fácil mente sabes!? –Dije desesperado- y me gustaría que me vieras a la cara cada vez que me hablas. – me sonroje algo al decir mi última frase pero si funciono.

-Tal vez a ti si te enfade pero para mí es todo lo contrario –Dijo mirándome a los ojos mostrando su estúpida sonrisa de siempre que simplemente me hacía que me diera un cosquilleo de felicidad por todo el cuerpo.

-i..idi…idiota…. –dije cruzando los brazos hasta que hubo un silencio incomodo por toda la habitación, que para mí fue eterno hasta que popo decidió hablar.

-Quieres saber porque no me enfado como tú?... –Dijo con un tono serio mostrando sus mejillas rojas en su piel pálida.

-Supongo que sí. –Dije con tono orgulloso a un con los brazos cruzados mirándolo.

-Porque….Es con la persona que amo- Susurro mostrando aun mas su sonrojo pero también mostrando su sonrisa algo nerviosa pero linda.

Q..Qué? Que quieres decir con es….. –y otra vez algo o alguien no me dejo terminar mi oración, sabiendo que odio eso lo hacen pero esta vez fue completamente diferente.

Popo Me estaba besando! No sabía que pensar, al parecer me estaba gustando, sus labios eran tan cálidos y sus manos bajaban de mis hombros a mi cintura lo que provoco que dejara de cruzar los brazos y me dejara llevar.

Poco a poco aprendí un algo de su ritmo de besar así era mas cómodo y podía sentir a popo más cerca de mí, Estaban pasando muchas cosas por mi mente una de esos pensamientos era que me alejara de popo ya que tenia vergüenza pero mi cuerpo solo hacia lo contrario y se aferraba mas a él.

Recuerdo que subí mis manos hasta sus hombros y me recostó suavemente sobre su cama. Sentí sus manos quitándome el cinto y después que tocaban mi pecho.

Un gemido de vergüenza hizo que me separar de él, lo cual no me gusto para nada esa acción mía porque popo se detuvo y se volvió a sentar en su cama.

-Descuida Toon, No hare algo que tu no quieras pero espero que haigas entendido mis sentimientos hacia ti… -Dijo es de pelos castaño sonrojado desviando la mirada por algo de vergüenza.

-y..yo…Tam…también…t…te – Diablos no sé cómo decirlo! Nunca fui bueno aceptando mis sentimientos y menos demostrándolos, Tengo que vencer a mi orgullo.

-Yo También te amo popo! – eso fue lo único que dije antes de lanzarme sobre popo y volverlo a besar…

Si, Por fin había vencido a m orgullo, al parecer a popo le sorprendió mi acción pero a la vez lo hizo muy feliz y bueno los besos eran eternos para mi….Terminábamos cada vez que la falta de aire nos lo pedía pero al final volvíamos a besarnos, La noche llego y terminamos durmiendo juntos entre besos, Mordidas y abrazos (no sean mal piensen ¬3¬) fue la mejor noche de mi vida.

Eso fue algo que nunca olvidare….


End file.
